Hidden Away
by tikappu
Summary: When Akihito realizes his feelings for Hiroomi, his life turns into a world of amusing situations and embarassement. And while he thinks Hiroomi hasn't noticed his dramatic turn to insanity, he is proved terribly wrong when Hiroomi goes out of his way to get to the bottom of what's wrong with Akkey.
1. Chapter 1

**Akihito's POV**

I stared apprehensively at Mitsuki's back as she invested herself in her book.

Maybe it wouldn't be so crazy to get some advice from her about relationships. That is, if I left out the part about having totally innappropriate feelings for her perverted older brother.

"Hey, Mitsuki," I called out suddenly.

She didn't bother look away from her book to aknowledge me.

"What is it?" She asked.

"W-well I..." I trailed off, unsure of how to even start.

It appeared that she already knew where this conversation was headed.

"You're too stubborn to even admit your feelings for him. There's no helping you," Mitsuki stated boredly.

"W-what?!" I sputtered, stunned and turning crimson.

"You would have to be blind not to notice your longing glances and adoring looks. Mirai and I have been debating on who would break down first," She explained.

"Not to mention how you blush like a school girl everytime he warms his hands on your waist," She added.

I felt overwhelming embarrassment as I searched for something to say.

"H-has _everyone _noticed?" I asked, forgetting that I was supposed to deny the accusation.

She smirked but said nothing.

When the silence stretched on relentlessly, I sighed with irritation and sat down next to her.

There was no use in denying it anymore. I had already blown it. If my reaction wasn't enough to tell her, than my words had definitely confirmed it.

Besides, its not like she would go out of her way to tell her brother about this.

"If I tell him, it will ruin everything," I admitted quietly.

"You sound like a love sick girl from a romance novel," She replied with amusement, her eyes still never leaving her book.

"Stop comparing me to a girl!" I hissed.

This only seemed to amuse her more.

"Well, you have obviously thought about this then. What am I supposed to do?" I asked desperately.

"You should already know that I don't care about what kind of perverted things my brother gets himself involved in, so long as it doesn't include me," She said as she moved to adjust her long black hair.

"Then why would you have discussed this with Kuriyama-san?" I pointed out accusingly.

"Just because I don't care doesn't mean I can't aknowlege it," she stated, making me sigh.

I gave up then, grabbing my books and bag and heading out the door in exasperation.

What was I thinking? Mitsuki would be the _last _person to help me.

But just as I headed out the door, she spoke up suddenly.

"Please refrain from involving yourself in any conspicuous activities with my brother in the clubroom."

My eyes widened and I could feel my face heating up as I stared at her with wide eyes before fleeing out into the hallway.

Just what did she mean by _that?! _

This was just another one of her ways of messing with me. She just wanted to see me squirm.

I suppose Mitsuki and her brother weren't so different in that way.

* * *

It seemed that ever since I had told myself that I would tell Hiroomi everything the next time I had the chance to, I only ended up avoiding him and purposely never giving myself that chance.

That's why I almost had a heart attack when I turned around to find those green eyes looking directly at me from what seemed like only inches away.

"Hiroom-senpai!" I shouted in surprise, feeling my heart practically jumping out of my chest.

He stared at me for a moment after that, looking puzzled and bewildered.

"Since when do you agree to call me senpai?" He asked, sounding both confused yet pleased all at once.

I could have slapped myself for my mistake.

"I don't," I said icilly. "You just caught me by surprise," I continued, barely getting the words out of my mouth.

He seemed satisfied with that response, because he shot me one of his small smiles.

I cursed the warm feeling I recieved from it.

"Well no matter. Thank you for the delicious 'senpai'," He said teasingly, looking more than pleased with himself.

I flushed. There was no way he meant that in the way I had taken it, right?

I swallowed convulsively.

This was just me over-reacting like I had been doing for the past few days.

I had to remind myself of how often he teased. That thought should have been reassuring, but if anything it was more dissapointing that he didn't mean any of it.

"Where were you headed to so quickly?" He asked, suddenly standing _very _close to me.

"The clubroom," I said shortly, backing away slightly.

"There's something going on with you lately. Mitsuki refuses to tell me anything," He said suddenly, making me freeze.

Before I could even register it, I found myself being pulled towards him by his hands on my waist as I sucked in a sharp breath.

By now I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Tell me, Akkey. What's wrong?" He asked far too innocently into my ear.

I wrenched myself away from him and swatted away his hands.

"Keep your cold hands away from me!" I spat.

"But Akkey, you surely don't want me to freeze?" He insisisted mockingly, standing just as close to me as we walked.

"Get some gloves," I said sarcastically.

I could see him smirking from the corner of my eye.

"Can't you just leave me alone? Shouldn't you be stalking your sister right about now?" I snapped.

"What if I would rather spend time with you?"

Somehow those words really struck me.

This teasing wasn't fair. He didn't see the me in the same light as I saw him in. It was as if he _knew _and he loved making me feel empty inside.

"If you absolutely have to keep an eye on me, then at least stop pretending that we're friends or that you actually care about me in the slightest!" I found myself shouting the words venomously before I could stop them. All of my resentment and bottled up feelings had exploded onto him.

I felt overwhelming guilt clawing at my stomach, making tears come to my eyes that I refused to let loose.

I forced myself to excuse the hurt and confused look I caught on his face.

My legs seemed to control me as I fled. I didn't dare take a look behind me or I might have turned back.

* * *

**Hiroomi's POV**

His words still rang in my head again and again.

I knew Akkey well enough to know that there was something making him act this way. His words had stung, but I knew he hadn't meant them.

_But what if he really does feel that way? _A voice in the back of my head asked.

I distracted myself from that thought because it made me feel sick and decided to focus on the problem at hand instead.

I didn't care how, but I was going to figure out what was going on.

Thats why I didn't hesistate in cornering the short strawberry-blonde the moment I saw her. If I couldn't get it out of my sister, I could at least easily get it out of her.

I stared determiedly at her as I blocked her path in one swift move.

"Akkey has been acting very strange lately," I said pointedly.

She clung to her books tightly with nervousness.

"There's something going on that everyone refuses to tell me," I said.

"H-how would I know?" She asked nervously, nearly dropping her things.

"Are you sure that Akihito-senpai isn't just upset about something?" She continued to ramble.

"We've already established that," I said.

I moved closer.

"What is he hiding from me?" I asked.

This caused her to drop her things and scramble around to pick them up.

Despite this, she seemed relieved to have a reason to avoid my eyes.

"I-it's not in my right to tell you these things," she said.

I let my annoyance be known with the look in my eyes.

She finally stood straight again and seemed to lose her nerves as she looked me in the eye.

"Akihito-senpai will surely tell you on his own time," She said with an earnest smile.

* * *

**Well this is just something really shitty I wrote late at night. But nonetheless, if people actually like it I will continue. (Or I might continue because I love writing it too much) I really hope no one seemed too OOC! Feel free to leave criticism or just plain old reviews! Thanks for reading! I'm also working on a smut piece for these two. There's just not enough fanfiction on this pairing, is there? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Akihito's POV**

I had been wallowing in self-pity and guilt for the past two days, but it didn't matter. I had a good reason to!

Why had I been so rude to Hiroomi-senpai? Now that I had thought over everything, I realized I was being stupid and dramatic over a simple _crush._

That's all there was to this, wasn't there? I'm sure everyone develops some sort of a crush on their best friend at one point in there life, and I was no exception.

But maybe Mitsuki was right; I really _was_ turning into some kind of romantic schoolgirl.

Hopefully it would all just blow over soon. But that didn't stop me from feeling guilty every time I thought about him. (_Which was most of the time_…)

But like I said, all of these stupid feelings would go away soon enough and Hiroomi and I could go back to being friends.

I was only able to face school and being around him because of those reassurances.

But I still hadn't spoken to him since I had blown up at him. Actually, I hadn't seen much of him at all. Which bothered me a lot, frankly.

Either he was punishing me for how I had acted or he was genuinely hurt and didn't want to talk to me.

I watched from across the hall as he looked straight past me with a slight smirk he was trying to keep from his face and a familiar spark in his eyes.

_Yeah, he was punishing me. _

But it was better than him being upset, I suppose.

And all I had to do was apologize! But I got embarrassed whenever I even _thought _about bringing it up to him.

Today I would be determined, I decided.

I would go to the Literary Club meeting like normal and apologize to him afterwards, when everyone had left.

Of course, that left the _entire meeting_ to possibly go awkwardly… but how could I just approach him?

As if it was fate, he suddenly showed up in my path as I made my way to my locker afterschool.

Our eyes met and I think the mesmerizing green of his eyes led me to be dazed and to make a stupid decision.

"Hiroomi-senpai!" I exclaimed without thinking.

He turned towards me emotionlessly, but I could see the hidden hopefulness in his gaze.

I caught up to him breathlessly and he stared at me curiously.

I waited desperately for my name to come off of his lips.

I tried not to pout as he merely uttered "Akihito" in acknowledgment.

"I'm an idiot, okay?" Was first thing that slipped off my tongue.

He turned his head in mock confusion and gave his signature half-smile.

We had both stopped in the middle of the empty hallway when I had caught up to him.

I tried to stop myself, but words just kept tumbling from my mouth.

"I'm sorry about what I said, alright? You can stop punishing me and making me feel guilty! I don't _actually _want you to leave me alone or anything. Are you ignorant? Just because I say something like that doesn't mean that I meant it!"

He stared at me for a moment before he suddenly released a chuckle.

He was _laughing _at me. I was bewildered, only able to stare at him blankly.

"Do you save up all of your rudeness and brashness for me, akkey?" He mused through a laugh.

I tried to look angry but it was hard when he had just called me by my pet name, 'akkey' again.

"I just apologized! You're supposed to tell me its fine, or something like that," I said pointedly, folding my arms.

This elicited another laugh from him, and I couldn't keep my smile away anymore.

I elbowed him in the side playfully.

"Fine. I forgive you," He said. "But I should have let you vent further. It's cute when you get frustrated," he added.

I wasn't looking at him, but I felt my breath stop. My mind became a puddle of confusion.

_Did he just refer to me as cute? Had I misheard him?_

But before I could even register it, the moment was over and we were at the doors of the clubroom.

I noticed right away that both Mirai and Mitsuki's eyes were trained on us as we entered, clearly overflowing with questions.

They were wondering if we were still on edge with each other.

I rolled my eyes internally. Wasn't it just days ago that Mitsuki had insisted she didn't care?

I knew that Hiroomi also sensed their thoughts but took great pleasure in leaving them unanswered.

Mitsuki shot him a dirty look when he took his place in the chair across from her.

"How are you today, my dear little sister?"

She stuck up her nose at him and simply uttered, "pervert" in reply.

This seemed to be the daily exchange between the two these days, so I took no notice of them and took a seat next to Mirai.

Just then, a large new assortment of plants by the window caught my eye.

Mirai noticed my glance and I raised my eyebrows at her. She shrunk back a bit guiltily.

"You bought _more_?!" I questioned accusingly.

"I happen to like gardening!" She shot back defensively.

"She's bought a new one at least everyday this week," Mitsuki chimed in, making Mirai turn red.

"W-well-! I-!" But before Mirai could finish explaining herself, Mitsuki chimed in yet again.

"But Akihito really has no place to be judging other people's obsessions," she defended, eyeing my coat pocket where she knew I kept a pair of glasses.

"It's his fetish," Hiroomi said with a shrug. I smiled, glad to be backed up.

"And this was about Mirai, not me! Besides, she really shouldn't be wasting away her money so much," I pointed out.

Mirai stuttered, but really had no other defense, so the subject of interest was changed quickly. Rather, _too _quickly by no other than Mitsuki.

"I hope you two aren't still mad at each other. People were starting to ask about the two of you, and its getting bothersome," She stated bluntly. But I knew better. What she was _really _saying was; "Is everything okay between the two of you again? I was worried."

"Akkey can't stay angry with me for a long time, it seems, but it's nice to see that you're concerned," he said teasingly.

I briefly wondered if he realized the truthfulness in his words.

**Hiroomi's POV**

"He's still not telling me something," I complained, thinking over the events over the past few weeks.

"Well then stop whining to me about it, figure it out yourself," Mitsuki replied with irritation.

"So you've figured it out before me?" I asked.

She shrugged and stiffened up defiantly.

"You're determined to make things difficult for me, aren't you?"

"_No_, you two are. He's the one keeping things bottled up and you're too much of an idiot to see what's going on," she spat.

I didn't even flinch at her words. Irritation and bitterness were her ways of showing concern for someone.

"What's really going on?" I repeated, thinking over her choice of words in my head.

"He's upset with me over something else?" I tried.

She huffed in frustration.

I stared at her as she glared at me.

"It shocks me to see that you're more of an idiot than you are a pervert."

"You wound me," I replied dryly.

"I'll just ask him about it," I decided when she remained silent.

They next day at school, it proved to be more than difficult to coax an answer out of him.

"I already told you I'm not upset," He insisted, trudging through the hallway quickly as if to dispel me.

"Why can't you trust me?" I asked bitterly.

He looked at me with bewilderment, as if he hadn't even considered the notion.

"Everyone knows what's going on except for me," I explained.

He avoided my eyes guiltily.

"It's not that I don't-"

I grabbed his arm to silence him and tried to get him to meet my eyes.

"What is it that you don't want me to know?" I asked softly, my breath ghosting his cheek.

He looked up at me slowly, breathing unevenly.

His brown eyes seemed to grow two sizes as he noticed the intensity in my gaze.

I now had him surrounded in my hold, my arms on his waist.

"Akkey-" He silenced me by pulling me into a forceful kiss. I moaned in response, pulling him towards me.

I wasn't even shocked, it was as if I had been anticipating this the entire time.

His hands found there way to my face and my hair and my hands travelled up his sides.

When we stopped to breathe and his mind seemed to finally catch up to his body.

"Ah, w-wha-!" He was visibly flustered and in a panic, not believing what he had done.

I couldn't help but smile at my little embarrassed akkey.

As if to answer him, I pushed him against the wall. His face turned completely red and he stammered, searching for something to do or say.

But before he could protest, I pulled him into another kiss, my hands trapping him against the wall.

When I finally released him, we were both panting.

He was still a dark shade of red.

"What was that?!" He finally exclaimed.

"You kissed me first, remember?" I reminded him smugly.

He became flustered all over again.

"Perverts," we heard a voice call out from the end of the hallway.

We both turned to see Mitsuki with her lollipop and Mirai following shyly behind her.

Akkey turned even redder, if possible, realizing all that they had probably seen.

"Perverted boyfriends," I corrected.

**First off, I just wanted to thank tumblethorne for the review that motivated me to finish up chapter 2! Reviews really do make my day, so thank you so much. What did you guys think? Should there be more? Honestly I'm kind of lost on what I should write next, besides maybe some smut that would cause for a rating change… I thought about including some Mitsuki x Mirai, I mean who knows how they would react! Thanks so much for reading! **

**With love, **

**tikappu**


End file.
